Lilies, Daisies and Roses
by hp-twilightfan612
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are roomates, currently unattached in the dating world. Will they meet the right guy? How will their lives turn out? Happy Ending! AH, Canon Couples. R&R, it only makes me write faster! :


**A/N: This is my second FanFic on here and I really hope y'all like it. I will admit, reviews make me write much much faster. I should have a chapter up once every few days but if I get enough reviews it might be as often as every day :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I, however, own this storyline.**

*Also, Most of this story will be in Bella's point of view, however not always.

**BPOV**

"Bells, where's my shoes?" Alice called from her bedroom. She was in process of getting ready for a date with Jasper, he was, in my opinion her perfect match.

"You have to be a little more specific than that Alli," I called back, she owned so many pairs of shoes that I couldn't keep track of the ones she wore and didn't wear.

"I light you borrow them last week when you had that cute intern at your office," She replied softly, prancing into my room. Rose was sitting on my bed reading a magazine and I was going over my newest client.

"Actually Alli, you forced me into them and my feet still hurt," remembering the shoes she was referring to and pointing to the edge of my bed, where I had carelessly thrown them on the floor after taking them off.

Alice giggled before flopping onto my bed and slipping them on.

"Oh Belly, when will you ever learn? Shoes are in fact a girl's best friend and with the right pair, you can have guys falling all over you. Mom taught me that," She smiled. Our mom had died when we were only 13 but her and Alli were the best of friends.

"Alice, when is he going to be here?" Rose whined. It was 6:55 and Jasper was due to be here at 7.

"He's here now," Alice smiled and hopped off the bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door, not surprisingly. She always had a way of knowing if things are going to happen.

Rose and I rushed after Alice as she shot toward the door. She opened it excitedly. A handsome blonde was standing there with a bouquet of white daisies.

"Hello Miss Alice, how are you?" Jasper said with the slightest southern accent.

Alice giggled, "Quite well thank you. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," He smiled, holding out his arm. Alice took it gladly, handing me the flowers, silently asking me to put them in a vase.

"Have fun you two," Rose called as she shut the door behind him. Alice is a 10 months younger than I am, making us "Irish Twins". My birthday is in February as hers is in December. Ever since my mom died we got so much closer and I was always overprotective when it came to boys.

"Ooh, these flowers are gorgeous," Rose exclaimed happily, taking the flowers from me. I searched through the cabinets to find a vase.

Rose had lived with me and Alice since college, I met her through my psych 101 class. Rose "dated" quite a few guys. Let's just say, we gave her the room farthest down the hall. Alice, on the other hand, had only dated a guy or two here and there and things were never really serious. She was much more focused on her fashion. I had only dated one guy since high school, his name was Mike. I gave him my everything, aka my virginity, and it turns out he was cheating on me with a bimbo named Jessica.

"Hey Bells, whatcha want for dinner?" Rose asked as she rifled through the cabinets.

"I was thinking tacos," I replied, smiling as I arranged the daisies in the vase. I love tacos. They were my secret weakness and both Alli and Rose knew that.

Rosalie laughed, "Bella that's what you always want. Tacos are gonna make me fat, we eat them like 3 times a week."

"Oh please Rose, you are the farthest thing from fat," I replied, looking at Rosalie's very thin figure. She was about 5'7, towering over both me and Alice. She was ridiculously skinny with C cup boobs. She had long blonde hair with the slightest wave and sparkling blue eyes,

Rose laughed along with me as she took the hamburger meat out of the fridge. We ate out tacos while watching our personal favorite, A Walk to Remember. We can only watch when Alice isn't around because she detests Jamie's clothes and refuse to watch or let us watch it.

I sent Alice a text about halfway through our movie:

**Alli-**

** How's the date going? He's being a perfect gentleman I expect because you know me and Rose will kick his ass!**

** -Bells**

A few minutes later, I got a response:

**BellyBear-**

** Of course he's being a gentleman! He's from down south, you know. I should be home in about an hour or two. It's going great! Xoxo**

** -Alli**

I smile, Alice deserves this. After our mom died, she was never really the same. But then again, neither was I. Alli always had a special connection with mom, where I was more attached to my dad. I loved my mom and her death really killed me but it was nothing compared to what Alice went through.

Alli has casually dated since mom passes, a few guys throughout high school but never more than that. Because we were so young when Mom passed, we never had and "instruction" on how to handle guys, Charlie was obviously out of the question.

Rose and I finished the movie, awing at the romantic parts and crying when we know Jamie's death is near. By the time the movie is finished it's around 9. We really don't expect Alice home before 11 but we promise to stay up and wait for her.

Rose and I go into my room and she paints my toenails. Rose has a thing for that sort of thing and since her own nails are already painted to perfection, she starts on mine.

"Rose, do you think this date with Jasper can go anywhere for her? I'd really like to see her happy again. The only time she's ever happy is when she's designing something new," I ask, looking up at Rose quietly.

"I don't know Belly, all we can really do is hope," She replied, not looking up from my nails. Rose has always thought of us as her little sisters, and we thought of her the same way.

Just then we heard Alice shut the door quietly, probably thinking we're asleep. Rose jumped off the bed and I was about to do the same when she stopped me.

"Don't," she growled, staring at my toenails and I sighed.

"Alli," I called, "Get your scrawny butt in here."

"It's not scrawny..." Alice whined, prancing into the room, her eyes behind her looking at her butt.

I laughed, "I'm kidding, but you owe us details."

"I don't kiss and tell," Alli smiled. I shoved her gently onto the bed, my way of demanding she tell me.

"Oh it was perfect, he was so sweet and such an amazing kisser," she sighed dreamily.

"Barf, I don't want to know anymore," Rose complained, "But I am glad you had fun AlliCat."

She smiled and hugged Alice before traipsing back to her own room.

"Well I do," I smiled at her.

Alice went on and on about how great Jasper was and how wonderful the date turned out to be. We both got ready for bed and I fell asleep with her lying next to me still going on about Jasper.


End file.
